pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL047: A Chansey Operation
Synopsis Pikachu finds an apple which he swallows whole. Pikachu's voice sounds odd and Brock thinks the apple got stuck in its throat. They take Pikachu to a human hospital because its the closest. The doctor there gets the apple out of Pikachu's throat. The doctor is then called by Nurse Joy who says there has been an accident involving some pokemon stolen by Team Rocket, who are seriously injured and needs him to help take them. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is at the scene of the accident and Jessie and James are argueing about who's fault it is that they got in an accident. Meowth is very sad because the charm on its head is missing. At the hospital, Nurse Joy asks the doctor, Dr. Proctor, to help the hurt pokemon. Dr. Proctor asks Nurse Joy out on a date, making her mad. Dr. Proctor says he will help after that and he gives Ash and his friends uniforms, saying that he's the only person at the hospital and needs help. The hurt pokemon start coming in and everyone starts working. Ash brings out Bulbasaur to hold down a Cubone, who is struggling in pain. Misty comorts the Cubone and it calms down. Dr. Proctor says Misty is a natural. Team Rocket enters the hospital carrying more hurt pokemon. Dr. Proctor asks Jessie out on a date. Jessie is impressed by Dr. Proctor. Ash asks Dr. Proctor not to help Team Rocket because they are bad guys. Dr. Proctor says his job is to heal, not to judge. Meowth is crying over his missing charm. Chansey tries to cheer him up, but Chansey doesn't quite understand what Meowth wants. Ex: Meowth says," Somebody help me find my charm, I'll pay any price!" and Chansey gives him a bowl of rice. Everyone, except Meowth, is helping heal the hurt pokemon, even Jessie and James. Later, Jessie and James decide to steal the pokemon. They take off their uniforms and jump onto a strecher and say their motto. They don't get all the way though it because Meowth interrupts them by yelling that he wants his charm. Team Rocket pushes streches with arms at Ash and his friends. The strechers trap them and James pulls out a big needle and says he's going to use it on Ash. A Chansey jumps in front of Ash to protect him. James asks Arbok and Weezing to attack Chansey, but they won't. Dr. Proctor says they won't attack Chansey because it healed them. Jessie gets mad at Dr. Proctor and throws a beaker at him. Dr. Proctor breaks the beaker with a scapel. Dr. Proctor opens up and shows his coat to Team Rocket, which is lined with scissors, scapels, and needles. James says they shouldn't mess with him and they turn to leave, but Ash and his friends break free and push the strechers at Team Rocket. Jessie is mad they didn't get any pokemon but James says he got one. James pulls a Voltorb out of his pocket and it explodes, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. When they hit the ground, Meowth's charm pops out of his head, which was just embedded into his head. Meowth is very happy, but Jessie and James aren't. In the hospital, Dr. Proctor thanks Ash and his friends for their help and asks them to stay and train to be doctors. Misty says she would like to, but she wants to learn a lot more about water pokemon first. Ash and his friends leave the hospital and wave good bye to Dr. Proctor. Debuts *Ivysaur *Nidoking﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:List of Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Article stubs